The Weeping Willow
by Clumsy0132
Summary: Her dark purple eyes sadden as she stared at the tree and listened to the rush of water. Time had changed her and everything around her, but here, time had not touched."Would you like to hear how I met your grandfather?" ZetsuXOC!
1. Prolouge

**Alright this is a new story I've already got two chapters up and big plans for it hehe! I love Zetsu he's no mistreated... This chapter takes place about 30 years after the war with Akatsuki but the whole story starts 20 years before the war. Zetsu hasn't joined the Akatsuki yet so just you wait! **

**Clumsy0132**

* * *

><p>In an open green grass meadow was an old lady with short gray hair, limping her way towards Weeping Willow tree beside a beautiful river bed. This beautiful tree homed so many memories for the elderly lady. She placed her wrinkled old hands upon the dark bark with a small smile lighting up her wrinkled face. Her dark purple eyes sadden as she stared at the tree and listened to the rush of water. Time had changed her and everything around her, but here… time had not touched. Everything was exactly how she remembered it, not a leaf was out of place nor a stick.<p>

How long had it been since she was last here? Forty, fifty, or maybe sixty years? No it had only been fifty years.

"Obaasan?" A man in his early twenties walked up towards his grandmother and placed his hands on her shoulders. He had dark green hair with dark golden eyes; he was tall and looked intimidating in his shinobi outfit. His mother and him were born in the Village Hidden in the Grass, but his grandmother was from another smaller country with no shinobi. She had practically raised him since his parents had died on the battle field before he had been five. "It's getting colder… Maybe we should go inside so—"

"You remind me so much of him, Ryo." She said in a sweet and sad voice.

"Who?" Ryo was confused, sure he heard all the time how he was so much like his mother or looked like his father, but his grandmother always laughed and never replied.

"Your grandfather, silly." She smiled at his shocked face. "You didn't think you got your looks from me did you?" She laughed as she gingerly sat down on the ground with her grandson's help. "I met him here fifty years ago at this very tree." She smiled as she patted the tree with a smile.

"Obaasan are you okay?"

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" She sat up straighter holding her head high. She would not be looked down as weak old lady, senile she didn't mind, but weak was a no, no.

"I've never heard you talk about grandfather." Ryo stated as he sat down beside his grandmother.

"I guess I never have, have I?" She looked up at the gold and green leaves of the willow before smiling. "Would you like to hear how I met your grandfather?"

Ryo nodded as he turned to face his grandmother; even as a child he loved to her about her adventures as she traveled the world before settling down in the Grass.

"It was about fifty years ago back when I was still young, my mid-twenties….." She began.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only the prolouge wait until I start getting into the story!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Monster in the Tree

**Clumsy here with the first real chapter of 'The Weeping Willow'... My OC will die in the end but from old age! The story takes place 10 years before the war starts so :p... Zetsu is not apart of the Akatsuki yet but he'll join in later chapters! So on with the story.**

**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto but if I did... Let's not discuss what I'd do to Sasori and Zetsu**

**Sasori and Zetsu: O.o 'This chick is crazy!'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Monster in the Tree and the Curious Farm Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>A young woman picked up the basket-like backpack full of delicious oranges and placed it on her back before she wiped the sweat on her brow. Her dark purple hair was French braided back and reached down to her lower waist. She had a small heart shaped face with curious purple eyes surrounded with thick dark purple eyelashes, small pink lips that were always had a smile on them showing her white teeth, though her bottom teeth were slightly crooked and she had a small over bite, and her smile highlighted her pink tinted cheeks. She stood at about 5' 6" and was long and lanky, with a dark tan from hours of time spent out in the sun.<p>

"Kitty are you done gathering those oranges?" An elderly man in his fifties yelled from across the field.

"Yes _Ojiisan_. I'm coming." She said sarcastically as she began walking towards the front of the orchard with her basket of oranges, as she rolled up the sleeves of her plaid flannel jacket. She was wearing light colored blue jeans with holes in the knees and dirt stains, old worn out brown work boots, and a dark grey tank top under her dark green and orange flannel jacket. As she sat down her basket of oranges, three children came screaming from the woods that lined up behind orchard.

"MONSTER!" They screamed as they ran to Kitty hiding behind her and staring into the woods.

"What's wrong?" Kitty was bewildered as the children hid behind her shaking lightly from fear.

"We saw a monster!" Haku whimpered from behind her.

"Yeah, he was black and white with giant golden eyes and some giant thing surrounding his head!" Hiro yelled as she waved her arms around in the air.

"He was a monster!" Nami put in her final word as they hid behind Kitty further.

"Was it a man?" Kitty asked curiously as she looked towards the tree line. The three children nodded with tears weeping down their face. "Are you sure you saw someone?" They held their head down unsure but still threw wary glances at the forest. Around the camp many of the people began throwing wary glances at the forest, the dogs began barking, Kitty curiously looked at the woods. "Come on let's go see."

* * *

><p><strong>The Meadow…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello! Anyone out here!" Kitty yelled as they walked into the open meadow with the weeping willow.<p>

"Kitty-chan! Sssshhh he'll hear us!" Nami whispered tears water falling down her face and her nose running.

Kitty smirked as she walked towards the riverbed before coming to a sudden halt. On the edge of the bed was a small puddle of blood that streamed into the river's current. She looked at the puddle and followed the trail before looking at the Willow.

"Kitty-chan?" Haku asked slightly afraid at the adult's sudden behavior. She suddenly spun around on her heels smiling and laughing at the children.

"Nothing here… Come on let's go back to the camp. I've made some orange pudding and well it's too much for me and the old geezer." The children cheered and ran towards the farm racing each other. Kitty followed behind them but before leaving the meadow she threw one last curious glance at the Willow, and then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>The Meadow…. Again….<strong>

* * *

><p>Zetsu clung to his side as he watched the purple haired woman walked towards the river bed only to stop. She saw his blood; he knew she did as her eyes traveled towards the Willow he was currently hiding in. Zetsu hated hiding, but he was too far injured to travel any further. He was lucky that he had found somewhere as secluded as this meadow, but as he was washing his wound three children had spotted him and went screaming into the trees. Normally he would have caught them and killed them, but it hurt just to phase into tree, which was easier than running after three little children nobody was likely to believe. Of course it was his luck that they bring back someone, oh well he'd have dinner tonight.<p>

"Kitty-chan?" One of the children asked. To his surprise she didn't yell for them to run or looked scared as she turned around… she laughed and smiled.

"Nothing here… Come on let's go back to the farm. I've made some orange pudding and well it's too much for me and the old geezer." The children raced back laughing; she followed but looked back for a moment.

"_How strange."_ Zetsu muttered in a shy and soft voice as he phased out of the tree only wince at the sudden pain. He slumped into the tree, clinging to his side.

"**We should have eaten her and the brats." **Zetsu snapped in a dark and cruel voice.

"_She did not pose any threat… Also we are injured."_ His politer side spoke up.

"**Hn." **

Hours passed by the sun was finally setting, and Zetsu had made a make shift bandage from so of his own supplies, which was difficult to wrap around his waist enough times to cover most of the gash in his side. His white beige long sleeve baggy shirt lay beside him on an overgrown root as he based himself against the trunk of the tree his breath labored as he gritted his teeth through the pain. He wouldn't be able to make in back to the base for at least two weeks. He felt a chakra present in the woods coming towards him, with a grunt he phased into the tree, forgetting his shirt on the root.

"_It's that girl from earlier_… He mumbled as he watched the girl with purple hair returned but instead this time she was caring a woven basket backpack with a pile of sticks tied together on the top of it. She walked to the riverbed and examined the area before walking towards the tree. Zetsu held his breath as she approached the tree and gingerly took a biege long sleeve baggy shirt into her hands. Crap! He forgot about that.

"I know you're here." She spoke out loud as she walked over to her backpack. "You must be injured." She began collecting rocks beside the river to form a small circle in the sand and then untied the sticks to make a tepee with them.

"If you come out I can help with your injuries." She knocked the spark rocks together a few times before finally catching the wood on fire nearly sizzling off her own purple eyebrows. Zetsu nearly laughed but years of training as a shinobi prevented this from happening. She then walked to her backpack and pulled out a thick woolen brown blanket, an iron wired stand, a metal skillet, a white box, and two bowls before stopping to look around. She looked towards the tree again and then at the river, then with a heavy sigh she reached into the backpack for a sack and a package.

"Fine if you wanna be that way then…" She mumbled slightly agitated, she placed the sack on the blanket and the package in the skillet; she untied the bag and pulled out a fresh orange. She stood up brushing the dust off her pants with her one hand, before standing to her full height and spun around as she spoke, unsure of where she was speaking at. "The white box is medical supplies; it should all be in there… The package is raw beef, and the sack is oranges. I'll be back in the morning with breakfast and more medical supplies. Goodnight."

Zetsu watched as she walked away and disappeared into the forest before he phased out of the tree. Using the treat for support, he stood up and limped towards the made bed and the fire; after doctoring his wound he ate the meat (raw) and went to sleep on the woolen blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning….<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty had woke up extra early to cook breakfast for her new 'friend'. She was making bacon, eggs, and biscuits; it was her grandfather's favorite so he would not get to suspicions. Quickly, she made her plate and another plate with more food than she could ever eat in her life and poured a glass of milk, just as her grandfather came down stairs.<p>

"Good morning Ojiisan, breakfast is on the table along with your glass of milk. I'm going to eat in the fields and watch the sunrise. Bye. Love you." Before he could even protest she was out the door, he simply laughed and enjoyed his food.

It was a rather long walk towards the Willow, mainly due to her anticipation. Would she see him? As she came to the riverbed she noticed that all the meat had been eaten and the medical supplies had been used as well as the blanket had been slept on.

"So I wasn't crazy." She laughed and turned to sit at the bottom of the Willow tree. "I brought you breakfast… There was a long silence before she shrugged and began eating, not a word was spoken until she finally finished her milk and food. "Alright since you're so rude I'm leaving the food here humph…." She crossed her arms and stopped away from the tree. "I'll be back with your lunch; it'll be dinner from last night which was steak. So I hope you like meat." She shrugged before walking away into the forest to work.

As the purple haired girl climbed up the orange tree and began picking oranges, was a black and white man eating the small breakfast that had been given to him that morning watching the pink, orange, and red sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty was good to her word she came every morning, came back at lunch, and brought supplies at sunset every day and each time she would try and get the stranger to talk to her.<p>

She was caring T-bone and eggs on a giant plate for the stranger and toast with grape jelly in her mouth as she drank from her glass of milk. She decided he didn't get milk because he wouldn't talk to her. She sat down at the Willow with a sigh, tomorrow was the beginning of March which meant that they had to start picking the oranges faster which meant longer work hours. Not only that but the annual festival was coming up, this is were the elder would decide if she was suited for marriage or not.

"Grr, could things get any more complicated?" She shouted at the sky as she glared at her empty glass before she threw it and watched it shattered.

"**What did the glass do to you?"** A dark voice came from behind her. She jumped and spun around to face the dark bark of the Willow's trunk.

"_I believe we scared her_." A shyer voice spoke this time; it came from the trunk as well.

"**So what?"**

"_Be kind." _

She stared at the trunk of the tree completely confused. "Wait, you're in the tree?"

"_Yes_… **Way to go captain obvious." **

"And there is two of you?"

"_No, it's a little complicated_… **No it's not! We are the same fucking person!" **

Kitty blinked a couple times and allowed this information to sink in before she sat down in front of the trunk crisscrossed. "Interesting… So are you a shinobi?"

"_Yes."_ Zetsu watched as he eyes lighten up and she jumped to her feet with a giant smile.

"So where are you from? What's it like there? What kind of jutsu can you do? How are you in a tree? Wait don't answer those questions till later when I have time to listen…. What's your name?" She began jumping around in joy and arguing with herself before finally stopping on one question.

"**I'm not freaking telling you!" **The darker and crueler voice snapped at her. _"Don't be so cruel… I'm sorry it's for your own good."_

"Well what will I call you?... Hmmm well I just have to come up with a nickname for you then." Kitty said as she slapped her fist into her open palm. "Crap I'm going to be late for work! EP! See you at dinner…" She looked at the Willow before smiling. "Tree-chan!"

Zetsu fazed out of the tree and watched as the purpled hair girl ran into the forest.

"**She is strange." **

"_Indeed she is… I like her." _

"**Don't get too attached idiot. Once she sees us she'll be just like the rest. In life you can only have faith in one thing and that thing is yourself."**

"_Yes I know." _Zetsu mumbled sadly before he began eating his lunch and began working on healing his wound.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Memories

**Yo Clumsy here!**

**This chapter deals a little with Kitty and Zetsu, but it's mainly flashbacks from his past. This chapter is mainly just a filler, which be the next few chaps until I get to the point I want some action! O yeah baby!**

**Here we go! Zetsu hit me with the disclaimer! *Dancing like a fool to random music***

**White Zetsu: Clumsy does not-**

**Black Zetsu: -know that she is a freaking horrible dancer!**

**Clumsy: T.T... I do know! Just do the damn disclaimer! **

**White Zetsu: You made her cry!**

**Kitty: Clumsy does not own Naruto only the OC's and the plot. And at least she's having fun.**

**Clumsy: Thank you Kitty. *Mumbling* I'm going to make something embarressing happen to you, Zetsu in the next chapter.**

**Black Zetsu: What was that?**

**Clumsy: Nothing *Sing-song voice***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Of Memories..<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty was excited needless to say. She was picking and plucking oranges as fast as she could, which amazed the old geezer considering most of the time she would complain or at least fall out of the….. Never mind.<p>

Kitty was reaching for a deliciously fat orange on the end of the branch when she lost her balance and fell to the hard ground below. Luckily, she was on the lower branches and with a loud 'thump' she hit the ground. Many of the newer workers jumped to the ground or slid down the ladders, worried about her, but were amazed when she sat up laughing at her own clumsiness.

"I'm fine!" She yelled standing up, but winced a little and then began rubbing the sore spot her left leg.

"Clumsy brat… You're done for the day, go home and make dinner." The old geezer said as he slowly stood up and fixed his overalls.

Kitty mocked saluted him as she limped her way back to the small little house they lived in about a hundred yards away. As she stumbled towards the small little yellow cabin she couldn't help but think about her new friend.

What did he look like?

What was his real name?

Why did he hide in a tree?

Does he like pistachios?

So many questions ran through her brain as she cooked dinner for herself, her grandfather, and her new friend, Tree-chan. She began stirring the Cowboy stew with a wooden spoon as she stared out the window. She had extra chunks of meat to the soup than she normally would, but the rest of the ingredients were normal: corn, green beans, black olives, tomatoes, potatoes, and salt-n-pepper. She watched as the stew began to boil deep in thought….

How did he get that wound?

Was he dangerous?

Would he kill her?

Where was he from and what was it like there?

She shrugged though she was still slightly afraid, but her curiosity overpowered her fear and doubt. She pulled out three glass jelly jars, an off white glass bowls, two old plastic green bowls, and three metal spoons. She scooped out the soup with an old dented ladle, putting two in her and her grandfather's bowls and four in Tree-chan's bowl, and then she went to the metal refrigerator to get the milk jug to poor into the jars.

_Dear Gramps,_

_I went to eat out by the Willow and watching the sunset._

_Be back soon._

_Love,_

_Kitty_

She quickly picked her and Tree-chan's food and drink, leaving her grandfather's on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>By the Willow…<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>I wonder if the girl will come back?" <em>Zetsu could not help but to think aloud. Any rational human being would not return to a talking tree, but most of all no rational person would ever return to see him.

"**Like fuck if we care… We can take care of ourselves!" **He argued with himself…. This was probably the most annoying part for Zetsu.

Growing up at the academy had been difficult do to his split personality; as a child the nicer and politer self was always seen by his family and at first by the students, his other side rarely came out unless he felt nervous or angry, but as more people began to reject him for his strange appearance his other self-began to come forth. His older brother had said it was like a self-defense mechanism, but the older Zetsu grew the more the other side showed.

"TREE-CHAN! I BROUGHT YOU FOOD!"

Zetsu was in shock as he watched the purple-hair girl return balancing two bowls and two- _'Is that a jar?'_- of milk.

"So time to answer my questions?" She grinned like a fool as she set a bowl and glass on the ground next to the tree. She leaned up against the tree with her knees in the air, and her bowl of soup in her lap as she ate it. "Let's do this I ask one and then you ask one deal?"

"**Why would we wanna know about you?"**

"_But we do want to know about her."_

"**Shut up!"**

They stopped there arguing when they heard the sound of laughter. She had thrown back her head and openly laughed with the honest laugh Zetsu has ever heard.

"You are so funny Tree-chan!" She said and continued to laugh.

"**Aren't you afraid girl?" **Zetsu's other half said a little shocked. _"You should not laugh… you should be afraid?" _

"Well yeah it shocked me, but hey we all have something weird or strange about us… Like I'm the clumsiest person you'll ever meet, and yet my work requires that I climb in trees. And let me tell you, I've had my share of broken bones." She smiled and gave a small laugh.

"So tell me where are you from?" She after a long moment of silence, she picked up a spoon full of soup placing it in her mouth.

"**The Village Hidden in the Grass." **Zetsu said bluntly with a serious tone.

"_Is that your natural hair?" _Zetsu had been wondering this every time he seen the girl. It was such an unusual color.

"Yes it is my natural color. Got a problem with purple hair?" Her now red cheeks were puffed out and a small frown was on her lips as she glared at the tree, unsure to where the man's face was.

"_No, no it just not something I see every day is all." _Zetsu laughed._ "What's your name?"_

"Hey that didn't count as a question so I get to ask two in a row next." Her glare softens but not completely. My name, I will not give you because I hate it so I'll tell you what everyone calls me. Kitty. What does your village look like?"

"_Kitty what a strange nickname…It's mainly like an open plain covered in green grass, but towards the village…." _Zetsu continued on.

They talked until the sun was almost set; they talked about the places Zetsu had been, her work, his hobbies, her hobbies, and so many other things. She waved goodbye as she walked home unaware of the memories and feelings she had made her new friend feel.

This was the first time in years that Zetsu had ever felt welcome by another person that wasn't related to him. In his life only three other people had accepted him for who he was and not for a monster… they were his pupils, though they weren't at first.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback!<em>

_Zetsu watched from the tall grass as his students gathered around at the training ground on the outskirt of the village. He didn't know what to make of them yet, except that he had gotten the class clown, the brain, and the prodigy. _

_On the left was a boy that was taller than the other two by at least a head, he had dark brown hair that stuck up in spikes and dark brown eyes that were glowing in excitement as he smiled like the biggest goof… class clown._

_In the middle of the group was a girl with long ink black hair and dark grey eyes sharp and understanding. Obviously she was the smartest or the brain of the class. She had a small blush on her cheeks as she looked to the other boy._

_Now the final boy had an I'd-rather-not-be-here-because-I'm-to-cool look on his face. He had white hair that defied the laws of gravity and blue uncaring eyes as he scanned the terrain…. the prodigy._

"_Where is our sensei?" The brown haired boy yelled as he stopped his feet._

"_Aoki! You baka, calm down!" The girl yelled as she hit Aoki on the top of the head. Zetsu chuckled at this, he wondered if they knew anything about him. "Arashi-sensei already told us that he would wait till everyone else was gone and then he would watch our behavior." _

_Damn that girl was good… Zetsu decided it was time for him to come out. As they argued he moved through the earth to be directly behind them._

"_I bet he's weird or something! What do you think Anna?" Aoki asked enthusiastically, not realizing how right he was. _

"_I don't know baka." She said sharply before turning to the other boy. "What do you think Teru?" She sounded like she was in a dream._

"_Hn." Was the only thing Teru replied by. Zetsu chuckled as he quietly rose from the ground; the student's unaware to his present as they continued on the topic. _

"_I'm betting weird." Aoki smiled as he stared towards the entrance of the training grounds waiting to meet their sensei, but all three froze when they heard clapping from behind. _

"_Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I have to say __**you're actually right on that one.**__" Zetsu mocked from behind as he clapped and watched as the stunned students slowly turned towards him. Their eyes widen and they stumbled away, Teru was no exception. _

_Before them was an eighteen year old teenager standing at six foot two staring down at them. But that's not why they were afraid. No it was how his body was white on one side and black on the other. His golden eyes watched them in interest as they took in his appearance. On the white side of his face was a small apologetic smile and wide golden eyes, he looked normal, but on the other side were no facial features other than his golden iris and lips which were in a disappointed frown. His head was protected by a giant venues fly trap._

"_Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Zetsu tried to ease the tension as he walked towards the stairs that lead to a higher level for training. They followed in a daze, and sat on the stairs as they were told but continued to stare. Zetsu became self-concise of their stares and began to fidget. _

"_**Will you stop gaping!" **__Zetsu glared at his students as they looked down in shame. Great now he felt guilty!_

"_I'm sorry, you'll get use to it with time…. How about I start?" The student's looked up to him and nodded. "I am Zetsu. I have a last name but I don't feel like sharing it… As you may have figured out I have split personalities, but we think on the same thought, we just express it differently." He watched his students carefully. Unlike on the battle field he had to get along with them which meant they needed to know stuff about him. "I like gardening. I hate eating vegetables or fruits and being called Aloe Vera. My hobbies well I don't have that many other than gardening. So there you go…"_

"_**You forgot to mention we're cannibals BAKA!" **_

"_Ah I wasn't going to tell them that yet! And who are you calling a baka!" _

_His student's eyes widen and they stared in fear. He placed his right hand over his temple in frustration; slowly he removed the giant Venus fly trap and allowed to disappear onto his back. _

"_I won't eat you I promise. You, introduce yourself." Zetsu said frustrated._

"_I am Aoki. I am slightly blind in my left eye. I love pizza, pizza rolls, pizza pocket, pizza bagels, pizza bread, and broccoli. I hate commercials, test, milk, and Teru. And my hobbies are practicing to become head of my clan!" Aoki said as he gave a thumbs up forgetting about his weird sensei._

"_I am Anna. My throwing technique if very weak. I love…" She looked over to Teru before giggling. "And I hate Aoki." Aoki fell off the stair. "And my hobbies are training to become a medical ninja." _

"_I am Teru. I don't love anything. I hate fan girls. And my hobbies are none of your business." _

"_Okay." Zetsu clapped his hands together and smiled or half smiled, his black side was frowning disappointingly. __**"Let's train!" **_

_All three of the students visibly paled._

_End Flashback:_

* * *

><p>Zetsu chuckled at the memory; he had stared the children to the point Anna and Aoki had fainted and Teru was pale as a ghost. Though they were afraid at first they soon grew use to his strange behavior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>New Flashback!<em>

_It had been a whole two months and his pupils where finally use to his different personalities. They learned that if they stay on the white side it meant that they were doing well._

"_Anna, your legs need to be shoulder length apart… Yes like that." Zetsu was currently trying to change their poor stances for throwing knives. When Zetsu became aware of a new presence, he looked up and growled scaring Anna, Aoki, and Teru._

"_**Damn it! What the fuck does he want!" **__Zetsu growled as he walked towards a ninja leaning against the fence with his students. The ninja was slightly shorter than Zetsu, but had been born good looking unlike Zetsu. He had ice blue eyes, a straight nose, and full lips that were twisted into a sadistic smirk. Zetsu was unaware that his students were now following him as well._

"_Sorry Zetsu we did not mean to interrupt your training." The ninja mocked. 'Keep calm Zetsu.' Zetsu told himself._

"_What do you want Shingo?" Zetsu said trying to smile though he knew his black side was frowning is distaste. _

"_Oh I was showing my students how lucky they were that they didn't get the freak." Shingo smiled as Zetsu lost his smile and his eyes flashed hurt before replaced with rage. "Hey kids…" Shingo spoke to Anna, Aoki, and Teru. "If you don't want to be trained by this monster I would happily train both teams." _

_Zetsu was gritting his teeth, and his clenched hands trembled by his sides. He wanted to kill this man, or at least hit him, but he could not do anything! He didn't want to scare his students any more than they already were of him. Zetsu waited for his pupils to walk over to Shingo's side and laugh along at him._

"_Zetsu-sensei is not a monster!" Aoki yelled before he spat on the ground at Shingo's feet. Sure his sensei was strange but he was not a monster. He had seen how much that statement had hurt his sensei, and he couldn't stand people like that man, Shingo._

"_You're nothing but the gum on the bottom of our sensei's shoes. Annoying and unwanted here." Teru spoke coolly from beside Aoki. Teru realized that Zetsu was a little abnormal, but he was an outstanding ninja, and he hadn't even seen him fight yet. He would never betray his sensei._

_Zetsu's eyes widen as he turned and looked at his pupils in shock._

_Anna could not believe that this man had the nerve to insult another ninja in front of his own students. She carefully and fearfully watched her sensei as his hands trembled and he closed his eyes in concentration; she waited for him to lash out and kill the other ninja before Aoki shouted and Teru defended him. When her sensei turned looking completely shocked she realized it. He was expecting them to go to the other ninja and laugh at him. He was so shocked that he didn't even realize all his emotion where showing: shock, suspension, and most all the hurt from the other ninja's words. _

"_No we won't." Anna stomped towards her sensei and grabbed his black hand, he visibly stiffened from the contact as he stared at her, and his eyes widen even more. "Aren't you coming sensei?" She began pulling his hands towards the training grounds. "I wanna learn how to throw a shrunken." _

_Zetsu followed behind his pupil slightly still in shock. _

_When they reached far from the other team, Anna dropped his hand and put her hands on her hips as she openly glared at the cannibal._

"_Why didn't you hit him or something?" She demanded._

"_Yeah sensei! He deserved it!" Aoki said as he came to stand by her._

"_I have to agree on this one." Teru spoke as he leaned against the wall beside Anna and Aoki. _

_Zetsu was still speechless his mouth open and closed but nothing came out. Nobody other than his family had ever defended him before, but now he feels weak! His twelve year old genin students defended him! _

_Oh well…._

_Zetsu smiled… for the first time his students seen his actual smile. Not just one half smiles, no both sides smiled. He let down his Venus fly trap and let it disappear into his back; once again he shocked his students, and began ruffling his dark green hair as he laughed nervously._

"_I should be defending you, not the other way around." Zetsu said as he picked up the shrunken and gave them each one. _

"_Thank you sensei." Anna and Aoki said with a smile and laugh. Teru just nodded with a small smirk. _

"_**Aoki, Anna, Teru…" **__The said students froze waiting to be gripped at or something. They grew to learn that the dark half was crueler and harsher. __**"Thank you."**_

_They blinked before they noticed the small blush on his white cheeks and well they couldn't resist. Anna whispered into Aoki's ear and Aoki whispered into Teru's ear before they smiled sadistically. _

"_What are you up too?" Zetsu watched as his students walked towards him before they tackled him to the ground. Aoki had his right arm, and Teru had the left as they held him into a short of half hug of sorts. But it was Anna who was making him uncomfortable she was hugging his waist arms wrapped around him tight. They laughed at their uncomfortable and flabbergasted sensei as he yelled for them to let go, cursing that he'd go back to war than teach again. _

_End flashback:_

* * *

><p>Zetsu crawled out of the tree and began to eat his dinner lost in all his memories and when he finished he sat up against the tree, closing his eyes.<p>

It had been four years since he was assigned that Team. They had grown into successful ninja's all of them. Anna was the only senior medical ninja in the Village hidden in the Grass, Teru as predicated was on the ANBU, and that goofball Aoki he's head of his clan and is one of the top ranked ninja's of their time. Before he had left he had split his will and fortune into three for each of them to have a share as well as one letter for them to read.

_Dear Team 3,_

_Don't try to find me or follow me. I have left the village for my own reasons and I will not tell you. Before I end this letter there are a few things I wish to tell you:_

_Anna try not to beat up on Aoki too much. _

_Aoki try not to eat too many pizza pockets. It's not healthy._

_Teru, get the stick out of your ass and have some fun._

_And finally, I am proud to say I was your sensei._

_Sincerely, _

_ Shokubutsu Zetsu_

With that final thought, Zetsu drifted into a light sleep, where he dreamt of a girl with long purlpe hair and wide curious purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG it's taking me forever to write! And I personally don't like this chapter, but I can't get into the juicy stuff yet! EEP! <strong>

**So give me your opinion! Tell me what you think! Does it suck or is it good? I don't like flames though that just disrespectful and retarded. If you don't have anything to say that will help me improve my writing skillz then don't put it up or give a review. For everyone that will try to be helpful... I don't freak out if your being helpful, in fact I usually don't freak at all LOL.**

**Clumsy0132**


	4. Chapter 3: Something Weird

**SO OMG! I just realized this… I've been calling Zetsu a girl by putting Chan on the end of his nickname! OMG I swear I Google before I used it but I guess the website was wrong… **

**Black Zetsu: YOU DUMB BRAT! HOW THE HELL-**

**White Zetsu: **_**Okay I have to agree… Why would you confuse us for girls?**_

**Kitty: Well you won't show yourself so maybe Clumsy was being comical?**

**Clumsy: No, in all honesty I'm a 'DUMB BRAT'! *Sulks in corner growing mushrooms***

**Kitty: *Pats me on the shoulder* It's okay Clumsy. Just fix it now.**

**Clumsy: ALRIGHT! *Fast recovery* Disclaimer boys! *Points at Zetsu***

**White Zetsu: *Sigh* **_**Clumsy does not own Naruto.**_

**Black Zetsu: But is an idiot!**

**Clumsy: *sulks in the corner growing mushrooms again***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Something Weird and Silly Village Traditions<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hm… What is the weirdest thing about you?" Kitty asked curiously as she lay in the grass near the tree and watched the clouds pass by; her hands was behind her head and was sprawled out watching with a bit of longing and sadness in her eyes as the clouds passed by.<p>

Zetsu was watching her carefully; she had been acting strange the last couple of days. He had never seen her so still in the three weeks knowing her. He was completely healed now, but this girl was so intriguing he found himself wanting to know more about her. But the question threw him off guard, unthinkably he answered her truthfully, but not with the answer he wanted her to know yet.

"**I'm a cannibal." **Zetsu flinched. Shit, he didn't want to tell her that yet, but yet he had been wanting to go ahead and get it over with; he watched her extra carefully now.

Kitty visibly tensed and repeated what he had said in her mind over and over. Yes she had noticed that he would only eat the meat off of his plate, but she assumed he didn't like the vegetables that she had cooked. Slowly she withdrew her arms from behind her head and sat up on her elbows, turning her face to the base of the tree.

Zetsu seen it in her eyes; she was curious and something else. He felt a sudden pain in his chest when he thought she was afraid of him.

"_I would never eat you, Kitty-chan." _Zetsu whispered trying to ignore the pain in his chest.

"I didn't think you would, Tree-kun." Kitty said as she tilted her head to the side slightly. She was going to lie to herself and say she wasn't curious and fascinated.

If Kitty could see Zetsu she would saw how his eyes widen, his mouth pulled into a straight line, and his eyes borrow in confusion. This girl was so different from everyone he had ever met. Was it possible for someone to understand him, not look afraid or be afraid? Maybe she was different…. No, she was no different than anyone in the village. She had no idea what he even looked like, therefore had not been terrified yet, she was just lying to him right now. He knew she was afraid. Zetsu began to glare at her though she couldn't see it; he hated being lied to that was for sure.

"**DON'T LIE! Your eyes say everything!" **Zetsu yelled he wanted to scare her; he wanted her far away from him as possible. Her and her lies.

Kitty's eyes widen for a moment before they became burn with rage and hurt. Good she hurt him, she was only mad because he caught her in her lie. She stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants and the grass off her back.

"I have to go. I won't see you until dinnertime tomorrow. I have… something I have to go to." She then turned and left without a word.

She stomped through the forest as she tried to ignore the tears that threaten to spill, but she refused to let them. When she got home she crawled into her bed and closed her eyes and dreamt about the horrors of tomorrow.

Zetsu ate the food she had cooked for him. He felt a little bad, but she started. Right? Zetsu shook his head and held his head with both hands.

"**She deserved it! She lied to us!"**

"_Did she? She has always been strange…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow 7 a.m.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up! It's time to get you ready!" Madame Boon yelled as she threw the covers off of Kitty's body.<p>

"No. I don't wanna do it." Kitty grumbled as she put the pillow over her head. Madame Boon was not having that. She grabbed Kitty by her long braid and pulled her out of bed and across the room, ignoring as the girl yelled and protested. Today was the Kekkon Festival; during this time of the year the village would gather all the girls that are eighteen or older. The girls would be dressed beautifully in their best yukata, their hair would be fixed, and they would have make up on; with the girls looking their best would then be taken to the village elder, and through tests, the girl would be deemed whether or not she was fit to be married.

Madame Boon was the only woman to volunteer to fix up Kitty. She had always had a soft spot for the young purple haired girl, but she was now twenty and had avoided the festival for two years. This time she wasn't.

Madame Boon pulled the young girls clothes off and threw her into the tub of water full of different fragrances and oils that was healthy for the skin.

"You old bat! This is cold!" Kitty yelled through chattering teeth as the old lady began scrubbing her body not so easily with a sponge.

"If you would have gotten up earlier it would have been warm." Madame Boon spat as she pulled out her secret family shampoo and poured it on the girl's waist long purple hair and began scrubbing viciously.

After an hour of bathing away all the girls poor skin, Kitty was wrapped up in a small white towel and dragged into another room where she looked in horror at the combs, hair pins, and make up.

It was now noon and Madame Boon had successfully completed her mission much to Kitty's horror. Walking out of the house was not the clumsy farm girl that was always falling out of trees, but an elegant lady.

Kitty was wearing a soft pink yukata with green leaves and purple flowers on the edge of the sleeves and at the bottom of the yukata. Tied tightly around her waist was a purple obi, showing off her curves that many did not know she had. Her usually braided purple hair was unbounded and flowing freely into the wind; it came almost to the top of her butt in thick wavy purple locks, and the left side of hair was twisted above her ear and held by a beautiful green leaved comb. Her normally pale lips where painted pink like the Sakura pedals that fall every year. Her furious purple eyes were outlined in black eyeliner and mascara and light purple eye shadow.

"Wow Kitty!" "Looking good girly!" "I'll marry you!" Many of the men yelled as the other wolf whistled her making her cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"Let us walk." Madame Boon said unaffected by the men. She was proud of herself; she had turned this farm girl into an elegant lady.

In town many girls giggled and others glared, but everyone stopped and stared as Kitty came into view. Nobody had ever seen that girl with her hair down, much less in yukata. Soon the other girls ignored the farm girl, knowing they looked better (or so they told themselves) and walked to the elder's home. As they reached her house all the girls lined up, one could feel the tension and hope lingering in the air that seeped from the girls, but if one felt enough they would feel the dread and misery coming from one. The girls all bowed on their knees, placing their faces on the back off their hands not looking up as the elder came into view.

"Kaki Akane." The elder said in a snobby voice. Kitty slowly stood up and walked forward. Many girls gasped, they had thought her real name was Kitty. As Kitty reached in front of the elder she bowed once again. "Hmm…" The elder grabbed Kitty's chin turning her head side to side. "To skinny, and your ears do not line up correctly."

Madame Boon scoffed. She knew the elder hated Kitty, but surely she would pass her. "She's just looking for a reason." Madame Boon growled low.

"Come." The elder snapped as she took Kitty inside. As the door closed behind Kitty the trial had begun. She knew she had done horrible; she tripped over a piece of furniture, spilled tea, and who knows what all else. After twenty minutes of awkward silence the elder lead her outside to stand in front of the whole village. Kitty looked around in the crowed and saw her grandfather smiling at her, encouraging her and Madame Boon smiling in confidence.

"Kaki Akane is…. unfit to be wed." The elder said in a booming voice. Kitty felt her voice tighten and her heart beat sped up, she was not supposed to announce the results in front of the village, was she!

Many in the crowd gasped. Madame looked as if she didn't believe it and she glared at the elder. "She will never be fit as a proper house wife." The elder smirked as she leaned into Kitty and whispered into her ear. "You'll never bring honor to your family." Kitty gasped but did not react the way the elder wanted. The elder hated Kitty for one reason… she looked like the woman that stole her love. Kitty's grandmother, Ai, was unfit to be wed and yet she somehow managed to bewitch the very man the elder was after. She hated her, and now that Ai is died all her hatred moved to the spitting image of her, Kitty.

Kitty nodded and calmly with her head held high walked away towards her grandfather and Madame Boon.

"Let's go home." Kitty whispered. Her grandfather nodded and the three of them walked home in silence. As they reached the house, Kitty felt the tears threating to shed she took off running for river. Her grandfather went after her but was stopped by Madame Boon.

"She needs some alone time."

He nodded and watched as his granddaughter disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Zetsu….<strong>

* * *

><p>Zetsu was bored and hungry, he really felt bad now for upsetting Kitty, but he refused to apologize, it was her fault.<p>

"**Speak of the devil she's coming."**

"_Maybe we should say sorry. She looked upset." _

"**So?" **

"_Hello Kit—" _Zetsu stopped mid-sentence as a beautiful girl in a yukata walked past the tree and sat on the grass and brought her knees up to her face. Her long beautiful hair was not braided and was blowing to the side in the wind. Zetsu had to gulp to calm himself, but then he notice she was crying.

Kitty didn't know what to do; she had been humiliated and worse brought dishonor to her family. She just ran to the safest place was and started to cry. But she least expect was two arms to wrap around her small body. She squeaked and went to turn around but stopped at the sound of a voice.

"_Please _**don't look**_." _Zetsu said as he held the girl in his arms. His mother use to do this when he cried as a child when the kids at school made fun of him.

Kitty nodded and buried her face into her knees and continued to cry. She felt so pathetic it was pissing her off but the tears wouldn't stop and Tree-kun just continued to hold her and pat her head. As she calmed down she began to notice little details: he was tall and judging by what she could feel was muscled but not a muscled head.

Zetsu had to distract her now that she was calm so she wouldn't cry anymore. _"So how old are you Kitty-chan?" _

"Twenty." She sniffled and continued to look at her knees. Zetsu was happy that she respected his wishes, knowing how curious she was he bet she was dying to turn around.

"_Really? I'm twenty-two." _Zetsu wanted her to laugh and asked her silly question like he wanted her too. **"You smell delicious."** Zetsu said in amusement.

Kitty began laughing she couldn't help it, he sounded so cute when his dark voice teased. ** "**Hmm… What do I smell like?"

"_Oranges." _Zetsu whispered as he smelled her hair. Yes she smelled delicious but he didn't have the urge to eat her no it was something else. **"Why were you crying?... And if you try to look I'm going into the tree again." **

"Damn…" She whispered as Zetsu chuckled. "I am unfit for marriage and bring dishonor to my family." She whispered each word going softer and softer as she started to cry again. Zetsu held her tighter.

"_I never thought you for a house wife. And someone that smelled as good as you could never bring dishonor to your family Kitty." _Zetsu said as he smelled her again.

Kitty giggled as she leaned against his chest. Zetsu stiffened before relaxing again.

"_Kitty-chan I have to leave tomorrow…" _Zetsu announced slowly. He came to terms with this last night when he realized the danger she would be in if he stayed any longer.

"I figured a good thing couldn't last long." Kitty mumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed. "What is your dream Tree-kun?"

"_**To change the world."**_ Kitty opened her eyes shocked. This is the first time she ever heard them agree with one another.

"Why?" She said as she closed her eyes again. She waited but Zetsu never replied. She sighed and smiled. "I want to travel the world, visit every country I can get to."

Zetsu smiled as he held the girl a little tighter. **"That's a **_good dream." _Zetsu whispered. They sat in silence as they watched the sun set.

"I have to go back." Kitty whispered. Zetsu reluctantly let her go and walked away from her. Kitty stood her back to him. "Can I see you one last time tomorrow? At Lunch?"

"_**Yes" **_Zetsu said as he morphed into the tree just as she turned around with a pout.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray! Next chapter is ACTION! Sorry my updates will be slow from now one :)<strong>

**I know it was a little mushy but hey what would you do if you saw a girl crying?**

**Zetsu: WHAT THE HELL CLUMSY? **

**Clumsy: I told you I'd embarrass you last chapter… *Shrugs***

**R&R**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Treekun

**Woohoo! I wrote this weekend and typed it up today!**

**Here is the action I told you about! YAY!**

**Hit me with the disclaimer:**

**Black Zetsu: Your getting on my nerves!**

**White Zetsu: Be nice**

**Kitty: Yeah she's the one writing here! Oh and Clumsy doesn't own Naruto**

**Black Zetsu: I will eat her**

**Clumsy: O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enter Tree-kun<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun crept through the blinded windows in a small simple room at the end of a small house located by an orange tree farm. The room was quite simple compared to the girl that lived in it. Against the wall was a made up bed with simple hunter green blanket covering white sheets and a regular pillow with a white pillow case. On the other wall was bookshelf adored with Geography books and maps. In the corner of the room was a tall dresser on the top of the dresser was photographs of a tall dark man with brown curly hair with curious eyes and a shorter woman with short light purple hair and green eyes. Sitting close to the dresser was a desk with the owner of the room sitting in the chair looking down at the photo in her hand.<p>

The similarity between the owner of the room and the woman in the photograph was impossible to miss. They both shared the same face structure, body shape, smile, and even the way their hair waved, but the man had the same curious eyes as the owner.

Kitty had taken more after her father in personality than in looks. It had been her father that gave her, her nickname. When she was a child her curiosity had always got her in trouble which her father would laugh and call her 'his little kitty' and thus the name stuck.

"Hey dad, hey mom." Kitty whispered. It was her parent's death anniversary, and it was also the last day she would she Tree-kun. "I wish you were here for me to talk to… Dad you would have liked Tree-kun, he's so mysterious and strange. He is also so brave, but is also afraid." A single tear went down her cheek as she placed the photo back on top of the dresser.

She didn't sleep that night at all; she couldn't stop thinking about the strange man in the tree. She had so many questions to ask him, she felt so safe when she was with him and so happy. She didn't want him to go….

"No use crying over spilt milk." She mumbled as she walked into the kitchen to cook for her and her grandfather. She would normally cook for Tree-kun, but he had insisted that he could catch his own food now, but he agreed to lunch.

When she ate in silence her grandfather had started to worry about her, today was a hard day for her and for him as well. He sighed and went to the sink and washed off his plate, before he went to hug her.

"They would be proud of you Kitty." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "Now go get to work so we can finish early, I want you and Chibi in the back today."

Kitty nodded and washed her dishes before she left for the farm.

* * *

><p><strong>10 a.m. Back of the Fields…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kitty was plucking and picking oranges as fast as she could today, she wanted to finish so she could spend more time with Tree-kun since it was the last time she would ever see him.<p>

"Who are they!" A man's voice cried from down on the ground. Kitty immediately stopped what she doing and looked out to where Chibi had pointed to. She crawled out of the tree and onto the earth; she was about twenty yards away from her friend, but that didn't mean she couldn't see the group of men that made their way towards them. There was at least twenty of them, all stained in dirt and blood, their clothes was wore from the elements turning them into a dirty brown shade, and their pants only fit due to the rope tied around their hips. Their weapons were drawn and dripping in blood.

Kitty began walking backwards, her eyes wide with fear as tears began to roll down her cheek, her lips trembled and her body shook with terror as the leader of the group drew his sword and walked towards the cowering man against the tree, Chibi. The leader had long wild brown hair; his sadistic smile crossed his face as he swung his sword down. That's when Kitty began running towards to the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Zetsu…<strong>

* * *

><p>Leaning against the Willow was a man about twenty-three years old, he was wearing dark ninja pants, sandals, and a long sleeve V-neck white beige shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. The man was hunched over a small sketch book that he kept in his back pocket and his pencil was viciously working over the paper. Normally, Zetsu only drew new plants that he would come across during a mission or in this case on the run, but at this moment he was drawing a beautiful purple haired girl that had caught his attention. In the drawing she was on her hands and knees as she curiously watched a caterpillar crawl across one of the many roots of the tree. Zetsu could not help, but laugh. She reminded him so much of a child; he could see the fascination that shined through her eyes and the instinct to touch as her left hand would twitch as she crawled. It had been the first time in almost a year for him to laugh and the first since he was a child to laugh so hard. She looked up and blushed sticking her tongue out and began laughing with him.<p>

He was just putting the final touches on the drawing, he couldn't sleep last night. He didn't want to leave, not yet. He had so many questions that burned through his mind, and he would miss her and he knew he would. He sighed heavily as he slipped his sketch book into his back pocket and smacked the back of his head against the bark of the Willow in frustration. Things had gotten completed and he didn't know why.

He suddenly stiffened and slowly he merged into the tree behind him, as he patiently waited for the person to approach him. He could smell the blood that was bleeding from them, but judging by the fact there was no chakra signature, they were not shinobi. As they got closer he could hear them pant as the stumbled clumsily and then they made a small moan from the pain.

Why had that noise sent fear and anxiety beating through his veins?

He was about to move to face the said person when they stumbled into his view, clutching their right side as the blood poured from the open wound.

Kitty had run, but how was she supposed to know that the dude could throw a freaking knife and hit his target. They wanted her to suffer and beg for death by slowly tormenting her, the knife in the side was only the first to come. As she ran, she ignored the pain in her side until she was almost to the tree. If she was going to die she would make sure she seen Tree-kun or talked to Tree-kun one last time. She leaned against the tree using her left side to brace herself so she wouldn't fall over. Through clenched teeth she painfully filled her lungs with oxygen, but before she could gain enough to speak, they emerged from the forest, grinning like a manic.

"Well boys, she's gave us quite the chase." The second-in-command of the grouped announced as he stridden towards her, many of the men began to laugh while others cheered, the leader of the group and a few others had already went back to their camp. As he reached her, he wrapped his large calloused hands around her delicate neck lifting her up off the ground, scrapping her back against the tree.

She winced at the pain as she cried out in pain. Her small hands began to claw at the man's wrist, which he just laughed about the girls attempt to freedom. He was unaware of the rage and malicious intent coming from behind her in the tree.

"Did you think you could run from us?" He sneered as he threw her across the field she landed with an ungraceful thump and flipped and rolled to her side. She curled into a ball from the pain as she looked up at him; she kept one eye closed due to the pain as well as the blood that trickled down her face, but tears in her eye as she stared at the man. She licked her lips tasting the blood from her busted lip as well from the blood running down her face.

"No, I wanted to say goodbye to my friend…" She whispered. The man threw back his head and laughed.

"Well he's not here is he?" He snarled as she crumbled into herself some more. Tree-kun had left without saying goodbye to her; the pain she felt from her chest was more painful than the gash in her side or the throbbing in her head.

"**Actually he is."** A dark voice from behind the man spoke. Kitty's eye widen at the tone of the voice; it was full of hatred and anger. The man turned around and backed away from the tree and Kitty watched in shock as two arms extended from the tree. The right arm was as black as coal while the other arm was as white as snow. She watched in fascination as his body began emerge from the tree. He was taller than she expected, he was long and lanky with muscles wrapped around his body, and his body was split perfectly down the middle starting from his hair line: the right was black and the left was white. His lips were a straight line as he clenched his jaw grinding his teeth together, his dark green hair was tousled, but his skin color was not what fascinated her most, it was eyes.

She stared into his golden irises as they looked over her intently, she could see all the emotions with unknown reasons soar through his eyes, she found herself wanting to know him more now and know the reasons behind his emotions. Her vision began to blur around the edges as she watched the man begin to yell but she could not hear what he was saying, with a small smile on her lips she succumbed to the darkness.

Zetsu watched her carefully as she took in his full appearance, ignoring the men as they began to yell. He watched as her eyelids began to droop and with a small smile she passed out.

"What are you! What do you want!" One man in the group yelled as he threw a knife at the monster standing by the second-in-command. With incredible reflexes he caught the knife with his left hand and looked towards the group of men, allowing them to see his black half's face to show. There was a sadistic glint in the lone golden iris and a twisted smirk on the face, but on the white was raw anger in his eye and his lips were turned into a straight line. The men began to back away terrified at the monster in front of them. They watched in horror has a giant green fly trap grew from the man's collar bones and wrapped around his head protectively.

"**A monster and what I want you say? That is to **_kill you for what you done to her and then I will _**eat your flesh."** Zetsu said using both sides to terrify the men further. They gasped and began running away, including the second-in-command; Zetsu chuckled darkly as he made a few hand signs. Vines with sharp thorns shot up from the earth and wrapped around each of the men securing them tightly into the bounds like an anaconda with its prey.

"**Normally I'd make this last a long time…"** Zetsu said as he looked over the men. Their pained groans and screams filled the air, and their pleading fell on deaf ears; he watched hunger filled his eyes as he watched the blood drip from their bodies from their feet and into the grassy meadow staining it red.

"_But she needs our assistants." _And with that the vines pulled tight, ripping their limbs and crushing their organs and bones. As he dropped the jutsu the bodies fell to the ground with a thud, and mirrored in their glassy eyes was horror and pain.

Zetsu ran to Kitty's side afraid for the first time in a long time. She had lost a lot of blood and was unconscious; pain was evident on her heart shaped tan face. Carefully he placed his right arm under her head and his left arm under her knee and carried her towards the small yellow house. He was hungry, but he could wait, Kitty needed him now.

* * *

><p><strong>I need feedback people tell me what y'all think! LOL<strong>

**I wrote this before one of my classes ahh I'm going to be late! *#^%!**

**Clumsy0132**


End file.
